Halloween is a widely celebrated holiday in the United States and throughout the world. Many cities hold parades, special events, and contests in observance of Halloween. In celebration of Halloween or at costume parties, many individuals choose to dress as vampires or animals with fangs. The use of novelty teeth or fangs also extends beyond Halloween, and includes uses in theatrical productions, movies, games, or personal style. The traditional novelty fangs available are stationary and are sold either as individual fangs to be applied to individual teeth using adhesives, or are part of a complete set of fake teeth, worn over the wearer's natural dentition, and held in place either by biting down on the set of fake teeth, by suction onto the wearer's teeth, or by adhesives.
The traditional novelty fangs or teeth and methods of displaying such fangs or teeth result in the wearer displaying the fangs or teeth at all times while they are attached or held in place. The traditional methods of attaching fangs or teeth result in discomfort to the wearer even for a short period of time, and may result in embarrassment when the improperly positioned fangs fall out of the wearer's mouth. Since the traditional novelty teeth or fangs are mass produced, the fit is not personalized, and the lack of proper fit results in a loose and ill-fitting set of novelty teeth or fangs.
Some prior art novelty teeth tried to improve the comfort to a wearer with the use of a layer of curable polymer. Such prior art curable polymer requires the wearer to prepare, mix, homogenize and cure the material prior to use. Further, such curable polymer often involves the use of chemical having unpleasant odor.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved novelty teeth or fangs that is comfortable to the wearer and provides more entertaining value.